Arthur
by PaintSplatterVampire
Summary: In which the words "I don't wanna go on living in this world without you" take a whole new meaning. Basically Eminem's "Kim" with Arthur as Kim, 2P!Alfred as Eminem, Alfred as the "husband", and Matthew and Madeline as the children. Read the description inside, trust me, it's better.


DISCLAIMER AND NOTES:

I DON'T OWN "KIM" OR HETALIA TRUST ME

So, I was listening to "Kim", by Eminem a while ago and I decided it might be fun to write a story with Hetalia characters! England will be playing Kim (kinda makes this sound like a play, huh?). I'll be honest though, I kinda wanted France to play the part of the psycho lover but then I imagined him cussing and killing...and laughed. SOOO 2P!America's gonna take his place! (I'm very fond of him) and Canada/fem!Canada will play the children! (they were just picked okay?) Too be honest, this isn't even really a story written by me. It's just the song with different wording...so basically Eminem wrote this.

If you haven't listened to the...rather violent song...YOU SHOULD.

* * *

To any stranger who happened to peek into the small neat house, it looked like a fairly sweet scene.

"Aww, look at daddy's little girl..."

To Arthur, this was a scene straight from a horror movie.

"That's daddy's baby ", James cooed ,gently ruffling Madeline's blonde sleeping toddler shifted a bit in her crib but continued sleeping. "It's as if just yesterday I changed your diapers, Maddie. My god, how did you get so big? I can hardly believe that you're two already", James said softly to the girl.

Arthur sat trembling on an armchair on the other side of Madeline's room listening and watching as James continued to whisper sweet words to their adopted daughter .

"Madeline, you're so precious. Daddy's so proud of you". He gave the baby a small kiss on the forehead. The soft tone in James voice didn't last long, because as soon as Arthur tried to get up from the pale yellow armchair, James's head whipped over to him, and his kind smile and soft eyes quickly disappeared..

"SIT DOWN, BITCH! If you move again I'll beat the _fucking shit _outta you!".

"S-Sorry!"

Shaking, he quickly sat back down knowing very well that James would kill him if he did one minor thing wrong.

Who was he kidding? He was gonna die tonight no matter what he did...

"Don't make me wake up Maddie! She doesn't need to see what I'm about to do", James growled towering over Arthur. The brit tried to sink deeper into the armchair as tears streamed down his face. "And quit crying you little bitch! Why do you always make me shout at you?! It's your fault all this is happening, you fucking whore! All of this is _YOUR _fault! How could you?! Just leave me and start loving him outta nowhere?! My damn idiotic brother! How could you?!", he screamed furiously at Arthur. Arthur continued sobbing. "Aww, what's the matter Arthur?", James taunted before leaning next close to Arthur and screaming "**AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?!**" in his ear. Arthur let out a scream .. "Well TOO BAD! You're gonna finally hear me out this time!", his voice boomed. Quickly realizing that he really didn't wanna wake up Madeline, James violently dragged Arthur out of the toddler's room and into the living room. He shoved Arthur onto one of the living room couches ."At first, I'm like 'alright. You wanna throw me outta the house, Artie? You wanna take a break? Alright, that's fucking FINE!'", James yelled as his eyes got teary. "But not for him to take my place! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! This couch,-"

_***Flip***_

"this tv-"

***CRASH***

"this table-"

_*CREAK*_

"this painting-"

_*RIP*_

"-this whole house and _**YOU **_are **mine**!"

He turned back to Arthur breathing heavily making the man jump and begin to shake even more. Oh god...he was gonna die...

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM ARTHUR?! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SLEEP IN OUR BED?!Look at him, Arthur! Look at him now!" James roared, gesturing at his brother's dead body. Arthur shook his head ."No!", he yelled back weakly with his face hidden in his hands. How could he look at the lifeless body of the man he loved knowing it was his fault he was dead? He couldn't. He wouldn't. He absolutely refused to.

Before he could fully process what was happening, James had grabbed the british man by his blonde hair and forced him to face the direction of the corpse. "I said _LOOK AT HIM, DAMN IT!" _Arthur whimpered as and shut his emerald eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of Alfred covered in gashes and bruises. _Oh dear god..._

"He ain't so hot now is he, Artie? Little punk!", James spat, kicking the body. "Why are you doing this?", Arthur sobbed out. James pulled back his hand and slapped causing the sobbing man to land hard on the floor."Shut the FUCK UP!". As Arthur brought his hand over to his stinging cheek as he noticed empty beer cans scattered in the corner of the living room. His eyes widened with realization.

"You're...you're drunk!", he gasped. A small pit of fury burned within him"You're...you're never going to get away with this, James! You'll rot in prison, you sick man!", Arthur yelled looking up at the brown haired american. "You think I give a fuck?!", James laughed in an almost humorless manner before grabbing Arthur's arm.

"C'mon, we're going for a ride bitch-"

"No!"

"-and you're gonna sit up front ,got it?!" James yelled back , dragging him out of the house and out into the yard. Arthur struggled to get free. Arthur glanced at Madeline's room. "We can't just leave Madeline alone, James! What if she wakes up and we're not here?", Arthur pleaded, still struggling. "Don't worry, we'll be back", James replied unlocking the front door to the passenger seat.

"Haha, well, atleast I will. You'll be in the trunk!", he shoved Arthur in the car.

Arthur's widened and his heart quickened it's already fast pace.

James got into the drivers seat, slamming the car door shut and locking all car doors. He glanced over at the frightened, quivering, blond in the passenger seat and almost forgot about everything that drove him to do all of this. Just looking over at the emerald eyed man made James just wanted to wrap his arms around and comfort the trembling british man. His everything. His love. _His _Arthur. But he quickly remembered that _his _Arthur was the one that did him wrong. Arthur said that he loved him. He told James he was his everything . Arthur lied to him. Arthur took his heart and smashed it into pieces. He didn't love James. He like, everyone else, loved and prefered his fucking brother. Arthur fucking cheated on him. Arthur tried to fucking leave him.

_Hey Arthur, remember when you said 'I can't live without you?' _

_Well, I don't wanna go on living in this world without you either._

James started the car and began to drive.

"You really fucked me up, Arthur... you really did a number on me!", James growled, keeping his eyes on the road. Arthur could only silently cry.

_Oh god, please... I can't die. I'm sorry! Please!I didn't mean to cheat it just happened. Please!_

"I never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me..." James's eyes got distant. "-but we were kids back then Arthur! I didn't know what I was doing! I was only eighteen! That was years ago! I thought we got over that! I thought we decided to forget all about that, but you go out and cheat on me with him! Thats fucked up!" James cried. Arthur shook his head. That wasn't why he cheated on him. He wasn't trying to get back at James for cheating on him with his cousin Oliver years ago. He had actually forgotten all about that.

No...that wasn't why...

Arthur got an idea.

"I love you", Arthur tried choking out. It was cruel. Shameful. Lying to James that is. That's how it should have felt. Shameful. Because he had loved James...just not in the way James wanted him to.

"Oh my god, my brains racing..."

"I love you-"

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to change the radio station? I HATE THIS SONG! Does this look like a big joke to you?!"

"It's not!", Arthur cried out. _Okay so that didn't work..._

"There's a four year old and my brother _DEAD_! In _OUR _living room! HAHA! You think it's funny that I killed them, Arthur?!", James shifted his eyes from the road to Arthur. He expression was absolutely heartbroken.

"You loved my brother, didn't you Artie?", James croaked out as tears began to run down his cheeks.

_Just one more try. Maybe I can convince him to let me go.._

"No-!"

"BULLSHIT YOU BITCH! Don't fucking lie to me! You loved him!", James roared before being cut off by a loud honk. "What the hell?! What the fuck's this guy's problem?" James stuck out the middle finger at the truck receiving a disapproving glare from the truck driver "Yeah, fuck you asshole! Bite me!", he yelled out the window.

"Arthur...ARTHUR!" Arthur turned his head to face James. "Why don't you like me...? Why'd you love my brother instead of me? What's wrong with me? Why... why wasn't I good enough for you?", James asked. "You think he's better than me, don't you?"

"It's not that-!"

"No it was! You loved him more than me!"

"Love...", Arthur pleaded. He attempted to put a hand on the American's shoulder to comfort him but was angrily shoved away. "Get away from me, you fucking cheat! Don't touch me!"

Arthur began to sob again.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!", James screamed at the brit. Arthur could only stare at James with watery emerald eyes in confusion and fear as realization crossed James's face. "Even after all of this...oh my god...I still love you...", James whispered before anger and hurt took over the tone of his voice. "How the fuck could you cheat on me and try to leave me when all I've done is love you?! How the fuck could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry-!"

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!", James cried.

He had given the british man everything. He stopped doing drugs, he left his gang, he got a real job, he bought a house for them to live in, hell...he even adopted a daughter, just for Arthur. And this is how he repaid him...? By cheating on him... with his brother of all people? And worst of all, James still loved him with every fiber of his being. He still fucking loved the little cheating bitch...

_Now, how are we gonna make this look like an accident?_

Arthur looked out the window and was horrified to see that they were on a road with many trees and little to no cars around. They were in the middle of nowhere. With no one around to...

_Oh god...this is it for me..._

As the car slowed to a stop, Arthur began to feel sick. James took the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car closing the door, and headed out to the other side of the car where Arthur was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. James opened the passenger seat door.

"C'mon. Get out", he demanded. Arthur shook his head. "I-I can't. I'm scared!, he stuttered. "I said get out!" James pulled Arthur forcefully out of the car by his blond hair. "L-let go! Please don't do this, James!_** Please!", **_Arthur pleaded. James threw him onto the grass. "P-please! I-I love you! We can just take Madeline and go! We can start over-"

"**Fuck you**! _You _did this to us! YOU did, Arthur! This is _YOUR _fault!" James dropped to the grass next to Arthur. "Oh god, I'm crackin up. Get a grip ,James!" James's eyes widened as if he had gotten an idea. He turned to look at Arthur. Arthur froze. "Hey...remember that time we went to the Bad Touch Trio's party? And you got so drunk you threw up all over Gilbert? Haha...that was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes...", Arthur whispered.

_"That was funny WASN'T IT?!"_

"Yes!", Arthur cried.

James grinned. "I got it! It all makes sense now!", he exclaimed. "You and Alfie got into an ugly fight, one of you tried to grab a knife, and during the struggle ALFIE GOT HIS ADAM'S APPLE SLICED!"

"No..", Arthur whimpered weakly, knowing exactly what James was planning.

"And this whole fight wakes up poor little Matthew... You panic, and _Mattie gets his throat cut!_" Arthur's eyes light with panic as he gripped onto James's jacket and pleaded for him not to go through with this crazy plan. To no avail. James continued. "So now they're both dead...and you can't deal with going to jail so you _**slash your own throat**_! See?! You get it now, Artie? It's _double homicide and suicide, with no note! _And poor James! He comes home to his lover, his brother, and his nephew's bodies and has _no idea what could've caused thisto happen!" _He began to laugh hysterically before his face became distressed again. He looked down at the grass. "I wish this hadn't of happened, Arthur. I loved you so much... I really should've known better when you started acting weird...we could've-"

Arthur sprang up and ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

This was his last chance.

"GET BACK HERE!"

His last resort. He could hear James begin to run after him.

"You can't run from me Arthur! It's just the two of us out here! Nobody else!"

Despite James's yelling, Arthur kept running. The sound of rusting leaves and twigs as he ran over them and his beating heart echoed in his ears."You're only making this harder on yourself, Artie!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the arms of the brown haired American. Arthur screamed. "HAHA! GOTCHA!", James cackled, as if they were playing a game. Arthur continued to yell hoping desperately someone would hear. This only seemed to amuse James. "Go ahead, Arthur! _Scream_! _Yell_! Here, I'll scream with you!** AHHHH! SOMEBODY HEEEELP!**" Arthur struggled to get free. James's grip on him tightened. " Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you! _Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you_!" Arthur didn't notice James pull out a pocket knife until it was too late. James raised it to Arthur's neck-

"_**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE **__**ME**__**!"**_

-and quickly slit his throat. Arthur made a choking sound as blood began to stream down freely from his neck. James continued to hold him in a tight grip as he began to yell at the barely conscious body. "NOW BLEED BITCH!"

Arthur's life began to flash before his eyes. His parents, his hometown, moving to America, meeting Alfred and James, getting asked out by James, falling in love with James, going to school, getting cheated on, being comforted by Alfred, getting back together with James, getting married, falling out of love with James, falling in love with Alfred, adopting Madeline and Matthew, cheating on James, and finally, this.

"BLEED BITCH BLEED!"

His eyes began to close and the pain in his throat slowly faded.

"_BLEEEEED!"_

The night was quiet. The air was still. All except for the sound of rustling leaves and grass as a body is dragged to a parked car on the side of the road. Opening the lid, James gently placed Arthur's corpse in the trunk. He pressed a soft kiss to the corpse's lips and slammed the lid of the trunk.


End file.
